Granting Myself A Wish
by Jackuhlynnvooo
Summary: Caroline met Elena and Bonnie when she was just a little girl. And ever since, Caroline had always wanted to live among the humans. Her father doesn't believe in love. Neither did her people. So she made a deal with him, to prove that love did exist. But she only has one year. Will she find love before time is up? Can the Mystic Falls gang & Originals protect her from her enemies?
1. The Pier

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including Vampire Diaries or anything of the sorts.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Pier**

"You girls have fun but don't go into the water," Miranda Gilbert instructed the young Bonnie and Elena. "Yes mom," Elena replied. The two girls then ran down to the beach and started building sand castles. "Bonnie, I'm so happy your grams let you come on this trip with us!" Elena giggled as the sand tickled her feet.

"I know! California is beautiful."

They dumped the sand out of the bucket and continued to build tall towers. A tide came out of nowhere and crushed all of their hard work. "Elena! The water ruined our hard work," Bonnie pouted. "Elena?" Bonnie looked around but her friend was nowhere in sight. She quickly got up and ran under the pier where she heard her friend scream. Bonnie eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth.

"Is she dead?" Bonnie asked. Both girls walked over to the young blonde washed up under the pier. "She's not wearing any clothes," Elena pointed out. They didn't see her bare form since her long blonde curls covered her most private areas. They slowly moved towards the unconscious girl.

Bonnie poked at her shoulders and the blonde girl started to stir. Her eyes shot opened and she screamed. Bonnie and Elena jumped back startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Where are your clothes?"

"Where are your parents?

The two darker haired girls asked questions after questions. "I don't know. I'm lost. Can you help me go home please?" The blonde pleaded with her small voice. "Where are you from? I'll go get my mom," Elena said.

"No! My daddy will lock me away in the tower if he finds out. I was just trying to have fun," the little blonde girl whispered. "Lock you in a tower? Don't you mean your room?" Bonnie asked confused. The girl in question just shook her head. "No, I meant tower. I heard that's where all the bad mermaids go."

Bonnie and Elena stared at each other in disbelief before grinning widely.

"You're a mermaid?"

"My grams always read me bedtime stories about them!"

"I always wanted to meet a mermaid, like Ariel!"

Again, the young Bonnie and Elena talked excitedly. They were just kids after all. They, like any young girls, believed in fairy tales about pretty princesses and charming princes. "Yes I'm a mermaid. My daddy doesn't like it when I go swimming with the dolphins too far from the palace. I just want to go home. I'm scared," the blonde mermaid began to sob.

Elena ran over and hugged the girl. Bonnie took her jacket off and wrapped it around her, and then she too hugged the crying girl. "We'll help you get home," Bonnie promised. "What's your name?" Elena asked.

"Princess Caroline. But I like Caroline more."

"I'm Elena and this is Bonnie, my best friend," the little brunette answered. "How will we get you home," she added. "I have to swim towards the sun," Caroline smiled. The three girls turn around as the sun was setting. "There's no one here. We will keep watch until you're gone," Bonnie whispered. Caroline was about to step into the water when she remembered something. She still had Bonnie's jacket wrapped around her.

"You're ..."

"Jacket, it's called a jacket. You can keep it," Bonnie offered. "Thank you." The two girls ran up to Caroline before she turned to leave again. They caught the blonde off guard when hugged her again. It made Caroline giggle. "We're going to miss you Caroline. You can be our first mermaid best friend," squealed Elena. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I'm supposed to grant you both a wish. Daddy said a wish is only for someone who helps us," Caroline suddenly remembered her father's words. "But you're leaving," Elena whispered sadly. Caroline thought for a moment before taking her necklace off. It was sea shell, the size of their hands and handed it to Elena.

"I have another one in my room. If you talk into it, I will hear you from the other one. I'll sneak out one day and meet you, if I don't get locked away." She was scared of the tower. It was the darkest place in the whole kingdom.

Elena's had an iron grip on the shell as she and Bonnie watched Caroline disappeared into water. Their last memory of Caroline was her shimmery turquoise tail.

* * *

**Ending Summary –**

**So what did you think so far? Feedback would be much appreciated!**

**I'm also making it my goal to update my stories on Thursday & Friday, every week. So if you haven't read Remember Me or We're One Of A Kind, please do! And don't forget to leave feedback on them d;**


	2. Sea Shells

**Author's Note -**

**Series of conversations over the years between Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.**

**Also, I am going to FINISH my other stories. I've just been really busy, with work & school in addition to my move 1500 miles away from home. Give me a break. Not to be rude to my loyal readers but I've gotten some very inconsiderate reviews & PM's. As much as I would like to sit around and type the next chapters to my stories, I can't. But I'm trying to. PLEASE be patience and sorry if I've offended some of you.**

**& yes, this story has been posted before. I accidentally deleted it. So I'm going to rewrite it and repost it. I really hate how it turned out the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Remember Me - My bias, so I'm definitely going to finish it. Just lacking inspiration for it.**

**We're One of Kind - Have at least the next 4 chapters done but have to edit it. So expect an update on it soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Sea Shells**

"We miss you Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena screamed into the shell. They heard her laugh on the other end.

"It's been three months. I had to hide your jacket Bonnie! My daddy almost saw it." Bonnie giggled at her friend. The girls just started fifth grade and would always have sleepovers so they could talk to Caroline.

"Then he would've probably locked you away in the tower," Elena teased. "That would be horrible! But he makes the guards follow me everywhere. So I can't swim to you guys," Caroline pouted on the other end of the shell phone. That's what they've decided to call it. "We were in California. We live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's on the other side of the country!" Bonnie exclaimed. The young witch thought it was crazy that Caroline would even think about swimming that far just to meet up with them.

"How will we ever see you again Caroline?" Elena wondered. "Mermaids stop growing when they turn eighteen. That means I'll be a big girl and I should be able to make my own decisions. I will ask my dad if I can visit you. Or I will swim away like I did last time," the young mermaid said determinedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline! Caroline," Bonnie screamed into the shell phone, "Elena, I don't think she's there." The girls were about to leave for school, the last day of eighth grade and they wanted to tell their far away best friend about it. "Bonnie?" A groggily voice came from the other end.

"Caroline, we thought you finally got locked in that tower!" Elena laughed. "Sorry! My dad found out about my secret trainings. He was lecturing me for hours," Caroline said. She had told the two human girls that she'd sneak out at night and train with one of warrior mermen. "He says that a princess cannot handle a sword, that it is not ladylike. I think I'm better than some of the warriors!"

Bonnie and Elena just laughed. They knew Caroline had always been a little rebellious. "Well Elena and I have to get to school! We talk to you later, okay?" Bonnie asked. "Okay! Then tell me what it's like. We don't have school here," Caroline replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elena and I joined cheerleading!" Bonnie told her friend through the shell phone. It sounded so silly to the girls to be calling it that, but it fits. "What's cheerleading?" Caroline has never heard of it before. The girls had told her about high school but never had they mentioned cheerleading or any other sport in general. "We do cheers and flips and splits. It really fun! And we made it onto the squad and it's only our first year in high school," Elena grabbed the shell and answered with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you both! Four more years and I'll be able to see you guys. It's been so long," Caroline reminded them. The three girls have been looking forward to their reunion for the longest time. "We miss you Care Bear," Elena said. "Care Bear?" Caroline asked, not familiar with the nickname. "Care is short for Caroline and a bear is a fuzzy animal," Bonnie laughed. They had to explain a lot of things to Caroline. She wasn't familiar with any of the land animals, places, food or anything that wasn't part of the ocean.

"Ohhhhhh," Caroline laughed. "Maybe I can sneak you into the city and then into the palace." Bonnie looked over at Elena. "Isn't it like underwater?" Bonnie asked. "Yes. But don't worry! If you wear a pearl formed from my tear drops, you'll be able to breathe and see underwater. You'd just have to learn how to swim," Caroline joked about the last part. She knew the girls could swim. "Oh my god, that means we'll be able to visit Atlantis?" Elena jumped off of her bed shocked and excited all at once. She calmed down a bit before asking, "Didn't you say your dad was king?"

"Yes, he is. Why?" The blonde asked, confused as to why it was so important. They never asked her about her father before. The line was quiet for a moment. The girls were in utter disbelief. They thought back to the conversation they had with Caroline from time to time. They remember her introducing herself as "Princess Caroline" but they thought it was just the way she talked. You know, like how a lot of little girls called themselves princesses and run around in tiaras. "Wow. So we're best friends with mermaid princess who lives in a palace in the lost city of Atlantis," Bonnie breathed out. What else is really out there then? Vampires? The young witch laughed to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't cry Elena! It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're safe," Caroline tried to comfort her friend but it was hard to do with the distance between them. "I know Caroline but they're dead. My parents are dead."

"Elena, you have one wish remember? I can grant you one wish," Caroline said. Elena perked up at this and wiped away her tears. She sniffed a little before saying, "I don't know Care. I can't choose between my parents. I just can't. I just want to see you again. I miss you." The young mermaid could grant Elena her wish right then and there but she could only bring back one parent. Elena couldn't choose between the two when all she wanted was to bring them both back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Caroline, the king would like a word with you," one of the guards found Caroline tending to her dolphins. She turned towards the guard and nodded before swimming towards the palace. Her father was seated up high on his golden throne when she entered the room.

"Caroline, I found this in your chambers. Would you like to explain?" The king was clearly upset, his voice stern. He was holding the little brown leather jacket Bonnie had given her.

"I said you could keep the things you found on the shipwreck but this was not part of it," he screamed.

"I found it father. Years and years ago. I thought it looked interesting. I was curious to what creature would wear such fabric since we only use leather to carry our swords."

That was part of the reason why she kept it. The only clothing she had was a bandeau to cover her upper body. Bonnie's jacket has peaked her interest on what humans wore.

"What about your shell? I see you have not worn it in years as well," he narrowed his eyes at her. She looked down trying to think of a good lie. Her father's gaze always scared her. "I do not know father." That's the best lie you could think of? She mentally scolded herself.

"Then I shall take away your other shell until you have found the lost one."

Her eyes widen in shock. No! I won't be able to talk to Elena & Bonnie anymore. When her father finally dismissed her, she quickly swam to her room and called her friends.

"Elena,"

Hearing her friend's sad voice, Elena scrunched her brows. Caroline was always a ray of sunshine. She was rarely upset. "What is it Care?"

"My dad, he's angry. He's taking my shell away. I don't know when I'll get it back."

Elena eyes started to tear up. "No! Can't you convince him to let you keep it?"

"No, once he's made up his mind, it's final. I have to go, I hear him coming." And with that the other line went quiet. Elena picked up her cell phone and dialed Bonnie's number. Momentarily forgetting about her dinner plans with Stefan.


End file.
